Wie durch ein Wunder
by Langzahn
Summary: Alex und Mitchie treffen sich in Camp Rock! Alex spricht nicht  mehr seid einen Jahr, keiner weiß warum außer ihr Bruder Justin! Mitchie will das Rätzel lösen und versucht rauszufinden warum Alex nicht spricht! Beschreibung nicht gut, Story wird besser!
1. Chapter 1

_Einleitung: Also Mitchie kommt wieder nach Camp Rock. Ihre Gruppe stehen alle auf Mädchen und Sie wettet mit Caitlyn um 50 Euro das Sie sich nicht in ein Mädchen verknallt. Doch als Sie von einen Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren und braunen Augen träumt die mit ihr im Traum spricht ndert sich ihre Welt komplett. Und wenn Sie das geheimnisvolle Mädchen noch in Camp Rock trifft steht Mitchies Welt total auf dem Kopf. Es ist nur ein Problem, das geheimnisvolle Mädchen redet nicht, nie! Ob Mitchie das ändern kann? Warum redet redet sie nicht? Mitchie will das Rätzel lösen über dieses Mädchen._

**Kapitel 1: Mitchies Sicht**

Ich rannte auf meine beste Freundin Caitlyn zu die mich sofort in eine feste Umarmung zog.

"Du bist doch wieder hier! Ich kann es nicht glauben!" Schrie Caitlyn durch das ganze Camp das alle Augen auf uns waren. Man ist das peinlich! Ich zog Caitlyn sofort hinter mir her.

"Warum kommst du eine Woche zu spät?" Ich dreht mich zu Caitlyn um.

"Musste meine Eltern noch dazu überreden!" Erklärte ich. Es war schon wirklich schwer meine Eltern darauf Aufmerksam zu machen! Wirklich schwer! Ich wollte wieder ins Camp aber dann kam dies und dass dazwischen und musste warten! Zum Glück hatten Sie später zugesagt als Ich Ihnen total auf dem Geist ging. Tess ging auf uns zu und gab Caitlyn einen Kuss auf die Lippen! WOW, was? Hab ich was verpasst? Ich zeigte zwischen Ihnen hin und her mit offenen Mund. Die zwei Lächeln mich nur an und Caitlyn fängt endlich an zu sprechen!

"Wir sind zusammen!" Ich nickte nur ein paar Mal mit den Kopf.

"Ja das kann man nicht gerade übersehen aber, seid wann?" Caitlyn sah Tess fragend an.

"Seid letzter Woche oder?" Sie bekam sofort eine auf dem Kopf.

"Aua!" Jammerte Caitlyn und ich kicherte nur vor mich hin!

"Ja du Idiot! Natürlich seid letzter Woche!" Tess stampfte wütend ab und ich schüttelte immer noch den Kopf. Ich hätte gedacht die zwei könnten sich nicht ausstehen?

"Ja nun, Peggy und Ella sind auch zusammen!" Meine Kinnlade berührte beinah den Boden. Meine Gruppe Mädels sind Homosexuell? Seid wann? Haben die irgendetwas ins Getränk bekommen!

"Jepp, ich frag mich wann du dein Traummädchen findest?" Caitlyn zwinkerte mir zu und ich glaubte meinen Ohren nicht.

"Ich stehe auf Jungs!" Brüllte Ich Sie an und Caitlyn rollte mit den Augen.

"Ja, ja das sagten wir auch! Sehe uns doch jetzt mal an, ich bin mit Tess und Peggy mit Ella! Von unserer Gruppe sind alle Homosexuell also gehörst du auch dazu!" Ich schüttelte den Kopf so schnell das ich beinah Kopfschmerzen bekam.

"Ich stehe nicht auf Mädchen sondern auf Jungs!" Caitlyn nickte ein paar Mal mit diesen Grinsen im Gesicht.

"Träum weiter, du wirst dich verknallen uns zwar in ein Mädchen!" Caitlyn betonte Mädchen am allermeisten und ich verschränkte wütend die Arme vor der Brust!

"Wir könnten auch darum wetten, ich werde wieso gewinnen, du stehst auf Mä.!" Ich schnitt Sie ab in dem ich die Wette annahm.

"Okay, um was wetten wir?" Wollte Sie wissen und ich dachte nach.

"50 Euro?" Caitlyn schlug sofort mit mir ein.

"Geht klar, bis zur vorletzten Woche des Sommers!" Ich nickte ihr zu und zwei Arme schlängelten sich um meine Taille und nahmen mich in die Hüfte. Ich lachte und erkannte sofort von wem die sind.

"Shane lass mich runter!" Er lächelte und lässt mich wieder auf den Boden zurückkehren.

"Hey Schöne!" Er gab mir ein Kuss auf die Wage und ich errötete sofort. Man ist das peinlich!

"Hallo!" Gab ich schüchtern von mir und neben Ihm erscheinen noch Jason und Nick. Wir umarmten uns alle sofort! Ich glaubs nicht, die Jungs sind auch hier! Shane nahm sofort meine Koffer und trug Sie in meine Kabine. Er stellte Sie neben mein Bett ab.

"So wies aussieht, hast du eine Kabine ganz für dich allein! Ist ja mal cool!" Ich nickte Caitlyn zu und die Jungs verschwanden aus der Kabine! Es war schon spät und Sie mussten um zehn jeder in seiner Kabine sein! Caitlyn umarmte mich und wünschte mir eine Gute Nacht. Sie schloss leise die Tür hinter sich und spazierte in ihre Kabine. Ich zog mich schnell um und Putzte mir die Zähne. Kuschelte mich in mein Bett und schlief sofort ein.

**Mitchies Traum**

Ich stand in einen Zimmer! Keine Ahnung von wem das war, aber es gefiel mir.

"Hallo!" Ich drehte mich ruckartig um nid erblickte ein Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren und braunen Augen an der Wand lehnen.

"Wer bist du?" Sie lächelte mich an und ging auf mich zu.

"Tut mir leid Mitchie, das kann ich dir nicht verraten, es ist dein Traum." Ich ging sofort ein Schritt zurück. Wo her kannte die Fremde meinen Namen? Wer ist das? Na ja schön ist Sie schön und diese Schokoladenaugen. Stopp, stopp, stopp, über was denk ich den hier? Ich stehe nicht auf Mädchen!

"Woher kennst du meinen Namen?" Das schöne Mädchen zuckte mit den Schultern und verschwand plötzlich in der Dunkelheit. Ich spürte leere und Kälte plötzlich in mir!

"Hey komm zurück!" Brüllte ich ihr nach; aber es kam keine Antwort zurück. Nach weiteren Minuten wurde es um mir Dunkel!

**Mitchies Traum Ende**

Ich schrak sofort hoch, meine Sachen waren durchgeschwitzt! Es war kein Albtraum oder? Ich legte mich wieder in mein Kopfkissen und starrte an die Decke! Dieses geheimnisvolle Mädchen ging mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Wer ist Sie? Ich schlief mit dieser Frage ein! Nächsten Morgen wurde ich von meiner Mädchenclipe geweckt! Sie stürmten alle in meine Kabine und Caitlyn schmiss mich aus dem Bett.

"Caitlyn!" Brüllte ich Sie an doch die ganze Gruppe kicherte nur und Peggy half mir wieder auf die Beine. Ich zog mich schnell an als die Mädels vor meiner Kabine auf mich warteten. Mein Traum von gestern kam mir wieder ins Gedächtnis und dieses geheimnisvolle Mädchen. Woher kannte Sie meinen Namen? Diese Frage beschäftigte mich die ganze Zeit. Dieses Mädchen ging mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Was ist bloß los mit mir? Ich spazierte aus der Kabine wo schon deine Gruppe ungeduldig auf mich warteten.

"Endlich!" Tess warf die Hände hoch und spazierte los. Ich zog nee Augenbraue bei ihr hoch und folge meiner Gruppe. Wir kamen an der Cafetaria an. Es hat sich mal wieder nichts verändert. Tess sprach über etwas das mich irgendwie nicht interessierte. Ich sah zu Shane der an seinen Tisch mit seiner Gruppe saß. Ich winkte ihm zu und er winkte zurück. Plötzlich lief ich in Jemanden hinein. Ich hatte ganz meine Umgebung vergessen.

"Entschuldigung, ich hab Sie nicht gesehen!" Ich sah hinauf und glaubte meinen Augen nicht. Braune Schokoladenaugen und schwarze Haare. Das, das kann nicht sein? Schlag mich mal einer, ich glaub ich Träume! Das Mädchen aus meinen Albtraum, war das überhaupt ein Albtraum? Sie nickte mir nur zu und spazierte an mir vorbei. Ich sah ihr mit offenen Mund hinterher. Das kann überhaupt nicht sein? Hier stimmt eindeutig was nicht. Meine Augen erblickten Caitlyn die mich mit diesen Siegerlächeln ansah. Ich stellte mich gerade hin und verschränkte die Arme vor meiner Brust. Das kann Sie vergessen das Sie gewinnt! Ich will ja nicht gerade fünfzig Euro ärmer sein.

"Wer war das?" Ich sah in die Richtung in die mein Altraummädchen verschwunden ist. Na ja, ob es ein Albtraum war weiß ich immer noch nicht! Tess und die anderen sahen in die Richtung und Ella fing an zu sprechen.

"Du meinst das Mädchen mit dem schwarzen Haaren und braunen Augen?" Ich nickte ihr zu und Ella zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Keine Ahnung ich hab Sie noch nicht sprechen gehört, ob wohl, Sie spricht überhaupt nicht, nicht mit dem Lehrer, nicht mit ihren Klassen Kamaraden, ich weiß nicht mal ihren Namen, oder weiß ihr den Namen?" Die anderen zuckten auch nur mit den Schultern.

"Ich hab Sie sprechen gehört." Sofort waren alle Augen auf mich.

"Wann?" Wollte Tess hören und ich lächle verschwitz vor mich hin.

"In meinen Albtraum, oder war das ein normaler Traum, ach ich hab keine Ahnung?" Meine Gruppe sah mich verdattert an. Hab ich was falsches gesagt?

"Du hast Sie noch nie zuvor gesehen und träumst von ihr?" Ich nickte Caitlyn zu die mich verdattert ansah.

"Das geht doch gar nicht!" Kam es jetzt von Tess die nur den Kopf darüber schüttelt. Eindeutig, es war das Mädchen aus meinen Traum. Ich sah noch mal in die Richtung in der das geheimnisvolle Mädchen verschwunden ist. Wer ist Sie?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kapitel 2**__**: Alex Sicht (Vor einer Woche)**_

Ich hasse es hier. Warum, warum in aller Menschenhaften Seele mussten Sie mich in dieses Camp schicken! Ich lief doch so weit alles gut, es war alles in bester Ordnung Zuhause. Justin musste ja auch mitkommen in dieses verdammte Camp. Ich hasse es hier und werde es auch immer hassen! Ich will nur noch nach Hause.

"Du musst endlich aufwachen!" Erklärte Justin und ich sah Ihn fragend an.

"Es war nicht deine Schuld, das weißt du!" Ich sah hinaus aus dem Bus und eine einzelne Träne lief über meine Wange, die bald von mehreren ersetzt wird.

"Hey Alex komm, nicht weinen!" Justin versuchte mich zu trösten doch ich schlug seine Hand weg und zog meine Kapuze auf. Es war meine Schuld das er getötet wurde, einzig und allein meine Schuld. Ich hab mir danach geschworen nie mehr zu sprechen! Ich werde mein Versprechen das ich Ihm gegeben hab auch halten. Justin seufzte frustriert und lässt sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben. Ich hörte Ihn schluchzen. Ich wusste das er weinte.

"Wir müssen endlich aufhören… er möchte auch nicht das wir über Ihm weinen!" Justin schniefte und wischte sich die Tränen weg.

"Wir müssen die Vergangenheit vergessen! Es war nicht deine Schuld!" Könnte Justin endlich mal aufhören, es war meine Schuld, wenn ich Ihn nicht allein gelassen hatte, würde er noch Leben! Ich schrieb etwas auf ein Blatt Papier und gab es Justin. Er faltete es auf und lass es sich durch.

_Du weißt das es meine Schuld war. Wegen mir ist er getötet worden. Hätte ich Ihn damals nicht allein gelassen würde er noch Leben!_

Justin schüttelte den Kopf ein paar Mal. Er zog mich in eine Umarmung ob wohl ich das nicht wollte.

"Es ist nicht deine Schuld! Woher solltest du wissen das bei uns eingebrochen wird! Es ist nicht deine Schuld, red dir das nicht ein! Es ist und wird nicht deine Schuld sein!" Ich schüttelte den Kopf und zog mich aus seiner Umarmung. Ich kann Ihn nicht loslassen. Ich kann das nicht! Er ist mein Bruder, ich kann und werde Ihn nicht loslassen! Wir kamen nach langer Busfahrt endlich in diesen Camp an. Ich hab keine Ahnung wie es heißt und es ist mir eigentlich egal.

_**(Vor einer Woche Ende)**_

Nun bin ich hier, in diesen beschissenen Camp. Seid einer Woche. Lehrer sind Scheiße, Schule ist Scheiße, Klassenkamaraden sind Scheiße, das ganze Camp ist Scheiße. Bitte lieber Gott, wenn du mich magst, schick mich zurück nach Hause. Ich weiß nicht was ich hier überhaupt soll? Ich ging in die Cafetaria und bin auf der Suche nach Justin. Ich sah mich um aber fand Ihn nicht. Plötzlich stößt mich jemand an. Ich sah auf die Person.

"Entschuldigung, ich hab Sie nicht gesehen." Ich sah auf die Person. Es war ein Mädchen in meinen Alter. Schwarze Schulterlange Haare, braune Augen die mich ansahen als wäre ich ein Geist. Ich gab ihr nur ein Nicken und lief weiter, auf der Suche nach meinen Bruder. Ich spürte ihren Blick auf meinen Rücken. Ich sah zurück und Sie unterhielt sich mit ihrer Gruppe. Scheint als ob Sie über etwas wichtiges Redeten. Es war mir eigentlich egal. Ich fand endlich Justin, ganz hinten in der Cafetaria an einen Tisch ganz allein Frühstückessen. Ich setzte mich neben Ihm und nahm ein Brot von seinen Teller. Er sah mich fragend an und nickte nur.

"Wo warst du?" Wollte er wissen und sah von seinen Teller auf. Ich zuckte nur die Schultern. Mal hier mal da! Keine Ahnung wo ich war.

**Mitchies Sicht**

"Ich hab eine Idee!" Wir sahen alle Tess fragend an die auf einen Tisch sah. Wir folgten ihren Blick und sah das geheimnisvolle Mädchen mit einen Jungen sitzen. Man kannte sofort das Sie Geschwister waren. Ein Glück! Moment mal? Ich stehe nicht auf Mädchen!

"Ich spaziere jetzt gelassen darüber und frag nach ihren Namen! Bis gleich Mädels!" Tess machte sich auf dem Weg zu ihren Tisch und Shane tauchte mit seinen Brüdern neben mir auf. Er schlang sofort seine Arme um mich und ich lächelte Ihn nur an. Shane ist wirklich süß, aber er würde für mich nur eine Art Bruder sein. Nichts mehr.

"Wo will den Tess plötzlich hin?" Shane fragte uns und alle drehen sich zu ihn um.

"Ach sie will nur versuchen, den Namen des Mädchens da raus finden!" Caitlyn zeigte mit dem Damen nach hinten zu Tess.

"Ihr mein Alex?" Wir sahen Ihn verdattert an. Woher kannte er ihren Namen?

"Du weißt wie sie heißt?" Er nickte mir nur zu und ich schüttelte nur geschockt dem Kopf.

"Woher?" Wollten jetzt Caitlyn, Peggy und Ella gleichzeitig wissen.

"Von ihren Bruder Justin, er sitz genau vor ihr am Tisch!" Wir sahne zum Tisch wo gerade Tess sein Glück versuchte und mit dem Mädchen Namens Alex redete. Sie hatte aber nicht gerade sehr viel Glück, ihr Bruder beantwortet nämlich ihre ganzen Fragen.

"Hast du Alex jemals sprechen gehört?" Er sah mich an und schüttelt den Kopf.

"Nein, nie. Ihr Bruder hat mir erklärt das Sie seid einen Jahr nicht mehr spricht. Den Grund wollte er mir nicht davon verraten! Scheid etwas schlimmes passiert zu sein. Das erkennt man an ihren Gesichtern. Traurig. Hoffnungslos Traurig." Wir sahen die zwei an und fanden wirklich nicht ein an Zeichen von einen mini kleinen Lächeln. Wir sahen nur Traurigkeit in ihren Gesichtern. Besser gesagt, Sie war in ihren Gesichtern geschrieben. Man könnte echt auf ihre Gesichter schreiben, ich bin traurig.  
Tess kam endlich nach langen Gerede wieder auf uns zu.

"Ich hab ihren Namen, sie heißt…" Wir schnitten Sie ab.

"Alex!" Tess sah uns alle verdattert an.

"Wenn ihr es ja schon wisst, warum musste ich die zwei dann fragen?" Wollte Sie wissen und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust.

"Ich fülle ich benutzt!" Ich kicherten ein wenig an Tess Kommentar.

"Nein, wir hatten es gerade von Shane erfahren, ihr Bruder heißt Justin und das Mädchen ist Alex!" Tess fängt plötzlich an zu lächeln.

"Aha!" Sie stellt ihren Finger nach oben.

"Aber ihr wisst nicht ihren Nachnamen, er lautet nämlich…" Shane schnitt Sie ab.

"Russo!" Tess sah Shane verdattert an und blinzelt ein paar mal, verschränkt wütend die Arme vor der Brust.

"Ich fülle mich wirklich benutzt!" Tess drehte sich von uns weg und wir kicherten nur vor uns hin. Meine Augen gingen rüber zu den zwei Geschwister. Alex sah mich fragend an und ich sah nur errötet weg. Sah noch mal zu ihr hin. Sie schüttelt nur den Kopf und spielt mit ihren Brötchen. Warum spricht Sie nicht mehr? Was ist so schlimmes passiert? Ich werde es rauskriegen und wenn es das letzt ist was ich tue. 

**So da ist Kapitel 2. Würde mich wirklich über Reviews darüber freuen!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kapitel 3: Alex Sicht**_

Ich sah auf die Gruppe die mich die ganze Zeit anstarrte. Schüttelte den Kopf und schrieb etwas auf ein Blatt Papier. Reichte es rüber zu Justin. Er entfaltete es und lass es sich durch.

_Sehe ich aus wie ein Geist?_

Justin sah mich fragend an.

"Nein, warum fragst du?" Ich nahm mir das Blatt und schrieb weiter drauf. Gab es Justin wieder zurück.

_Die Gruppe hinter mir starrt mich so an. Schon den ganzen Tag!_

Er sah an mir vorbei wo die Gruppe schnell den Blick wechselt. Er zuckte die Schultern und kaute weiter auf sein Brötchen.

"Soll ich Sie fragen gehen?" Ich schüttelte hastig den Kopf und er verstand schnell. Ich gab Justin ein wink und stand auf. Spazierte gelassen aus der Cafetaria. Nahm mein I-pod und hörte in Ruhe Musik unter einen Baum.

**Mitchies Sicht**

"Und weg ist Sie!" Erklärte Tess und sah zur Tür wo Alex gerade rausspaziert ist.

"Na ja, was solls, kommt ich bin am Verhungern!" Tess schnappte sich meine Hand so wie Caitlyn und zog uns vor zur Küche. Shane zuckte nur die Schultern und folgte uns mit dem Jungs.

"Jetzt zieh doch nicht so, ich bin doch kein Hund!" Schimpfte ich Tess voll und Sie lässt mich los. Wir holten unser Essen. Gehen zurück an Shanes Tisch und aßen in aller Ruhe. Der Tag ging schnell den Ende zu. Ich sah mich den ganzen Tag nach Alex um, aber fand Sie nirgendwo. Ihr Bruder begegneten wir ein paar mal. Er ist sehr nett und begrüßte uns immer. Ich verabschiedete mich von meiner Gruppe und ging in meine Kabine. Zog mich schnell um und putzte mir die Zähne. Ich schlief nach langen hin und her gerolle endlich ein.

**Mitchies Traum**

Ich stand in einen seltsamen Sandwitschladen. Na ja eher in einer Küche. Ich lief ein wenig rum und sah mich um. Ich hörte plötzlich einen Schuss aus einer Pistole. Ich schrak sofort hoch und drehte mich um. Der kam eindeutig von rechts.

"Nein!" Hörte ich jemanden schreien. Moment? Diese Stimme? Alex? Ich wollte aus der Küche gehen bis alles schwarz wurde. Ich fand mich in diesen Zimmer wieder. Ich sah mich um und bemerkte

Alex mit der Faust ein Loch in die Wand schlagen. Tränen kullerten ihr über ihre schöne Wange. Sie drehte sich zu mir wieder um.

"Was ist passiert?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und zeigte auf die Tür.

"Geh einfach Mitchie, geh!" Ich schüttelte den Kopf und ging auf Sie zu.

"Geh!" Brüllte Sie mich an, aber ich schlang meine Arme um Sie und zog Sie in eine Umarmung. Nasse Tränen kullerten auf mein T-Shirt. Was ist passiert? Sie hält sich mit aller Kraft an meinen T-Shirt fest bis ihre Knöchel weiß wurden.

"Was ist passiert Alex, du kannst es mir sagen!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und löste sich aus meiner Umarmung. Ging ein paar Schritte weg von mir.

"Nein, ich kannst dir nicht sagen! Du musst mich schon selber fragen in der Wirklichkeit! Vielleicht schaffst du es mich aus meiner Welt der Traurigkeit und Hoffnungslosigkeit zu befreien! Du kannst es schaffen!" Plötzlich löste sich Alex in Luft auf, so wie die Umgebung.

**Mitchies Traum Ende**

Ich schrak hoch. Meine Schlafsachen waren wieder durchschwitzt. Dieser Traum war so real. Was hat Alex so schlimmes durchgemacht? Was hat es mit diesen Schuss zu bedeuten? Ich legte mich wieder in mein Bett und starrte an die Decke. Warum träume ich eigentlich von Alex? Das ist schon ein wenig seltsam. Noch dazu spricht Sie in meinen Traum. Eindeutig hier geht irgendetwas vor sich? Plötzlich ging ein Schatten an meinen Fenster vorbei und es wurde wieder hell von dem Mond. Wer läuft der draußen um diese Uhrzeit durch die Gegend? Ich sah fragend auf meinen Wecker. 3:42! Ich blinzelte unter Schock. So spät? Ich stand auf und zog mir schnell was an. Ging leise aus meiner Kabine nach hinten.

Ich sah eine Person an den See sitzen? Wer ist das? Ich sah genauer hin. Schwarze gewelkte Haare? Schwarze Lederjacke? Moment? Alex? Ich ging näher und versteckte mich hinter einen Baum. Eindeutig das ist Alex. Was macht Sie hier draußen? Ich sah mich um und bemerkte das wir ganz alleine draußen sind. Es war kühl. Ich zog meine Jacke näher und machte Sie zu. Ich beobachtete fast eine ganze halbe Stunde wie Sie hoch zum Mond starrte. Ist der Mond so interessant? Sie nahm ein Blatt Papier mit einen Stift drauf. Ich zog die Augen zusammen. Sie fing an etwas auf das Blatt zu schreiben. Was schreibt Sie? Als Sie fertig war faltete Sie es in ein kleines Stück zusammen und stand auf. Was hat Sie vor?

Plötzlich sah sie in meine Richtung. Ich versteckte mich so gut wie es ging hinter dem Baum. Mein Herz raste. Ich sah zurück und beobachtete Alex das Blatt in den See werfen. Verdammt! Sie drehte sich um und machte sich auf dem Weg zu ihrer Kabine. Als Sie außer Sichtweite war rannte ich zu dem See und suchte da Blatt. Nach einigen Minuten fand ich es an dem Rand. Zum Glück. Es war nicht ganz durchnässt. Ich fischte es mir aus dem See und entfaltete es.

_Es tut mir leid Max. Es ist alles meine Schuld! Hätte ich dich damals nicht allein gelassen, würdest du noch Leben! Es tut mir so unendlich leid. Verzeih mir!_

Ich zog nee Augenbraue hoch. Wer ist Max? Etwa ihr Freund der gestorben ist? Ich lief zurück in meine Kabine und legte das Blatt auf die Heizung. Es sollte übernacht getrocknet sein. Ich verschwand in mein Bett und kuschelte mich in die Lacken.

_**Kapitel 3 ist da! Ich möchte mich noch kurz bei StoryLover72 bedanken. Danke für deinen Kommentar. Ich wollte die Story anfangst garnicht weiter schreiben. Ich hab es mir doch anders überlegt. Und an alle die meine Story auch so lesen ohne ein Kommentar zu geben. Dankeschön fürs lesen. Würde mich freuen wenn ihr ein Kommentar abgebt. Möchte ja wissen ob diese Story euch überhaupt gefällt? So das wars erstmal von mir. Bis zum nächsten Mal. (Keine Ahnung wann das sein wird?)**_


End file.
